Stardew Valley Boyfriend Scenarios
by RADI0 STATIC
Summary: Finding yourself in a rut, you quit your soulless job at Joja and head out to quaint Stardew Valley! Free from the hustle and bustle of the big city you become an integral part of the community. However, what you weren't expecting was to fall madly in love! Includes Wizard, Morris, Krobus, and Gunther. New characters possible later on. I don't own the art or Stardew Valley.
1. Welcome Home (All)

The first night in your grandfather's old cabin hadn't gone quite like you hoped it would. Cobwebs heavily draped every surface and you had the displeasure of "finding" them. It took you half the night just to dust and de-spider, only to find even more things in disrepair. In a huff, you nearly packed your bag and marched right back to Joja before it dawned on you that this old farm was all you had left. Two weeks earlier, on that same fateful day the letter from your grandfather surfaced, you realized your entire life was a joke and eagerly took up his offer. Rather than leaving Joja quietly, though, you went out of your way to go down in their history forever. Long story short, you would never be getting that job back. Before letting nerves get the best of you, you took some time to relax in the overrun front yard. The surprisingly soft grass cushioned your head as you lay on the ground, cool seeping in. Stars hung gently in the sky, free from buildings and other light sources, inviting you to witness their solemn beauty. You couldn't get this view anywhere in the city. Somehow, being on your own in a strange, new town didn't seem so daunting anymore as you slowly drifted off to sleep, lulled by the symphony of nature.


	2. How You Meet (Wizard, Morris)

Wizard -

Each day the weather got noticeably colder, so you bundled up in a cozy jacket and threw on a scarf before setting out to forage. You could no longer farm, but were lucky enough to live near an abundance of natural resources so you wouldn't go hungry. As usual, you took the path that led from your cabin to the overgrown forest near Marnie's house. You took in the breathtaking beauty around you as snow gently blanketed everything it touched. Flurries danced in the wind while you kept your eyes open for yams or berries, reminding you not to stay out too long. In the distance, you could hear the tinkling of fairies' laughter and the curious chattering of the small apple-like creatures you first encountered at the old Community Center. You supposed they were out to gather food too, but were never quite sure. They did seem fond of you, however, as they loved to cling to your shoulder or nuzzle your hair whenever you passed through the forest. You hadn't seen any today though and continued your day alone. Your favorite place to find things was a quiet nook overlooking a little pond where you would sometimes fish on long, hot summer days. There was an odd yet charming tower leaning almost out of sight that you hadn't seen before. Some of the villagers had shared stories about its existence and how they thought it might be home to ghosts, but you always brushed it off as nothing more than fantasy. Now that you had actually seen it though, you could only think of the charming vines growing along the sides and almost unkempt appearance as a thing of wonder rather than nightmare fodder. You considered exploring but knew you had to find something to eat before it got too dark to find your way home. Humming, you turned over rocks and dug through the snow until your basket threatened to spill its contents. With soaked gloves and boots, your eyes widened as you saw the sun beginning to set, knots growing in your stomach. There was a reason you held more food than you normally found. You stumbled over logs and crashed into bushes on a mad dash back to the cabin, or at least Marnie's if you couldn't make it much farther, but reality soon set in as darkness fell over the valley. Unsure of what to do, you called out to anyone that might be listening, but the air remained deadly silent. Hours later you were chilled to the bone and had almost no energy left as you fell to your knees, tears frozen before they could fall. The last thing you could recall was the chattering of an apple creature and being delicately lifted from the unforgiving snow.

Morris -

You couldn't help but notice the Joja Mart on the edge of town. Though it was tucked away where you could reasonably avoid it, there were still times you just couldn't despite actively trying. It only stirred up feelings of unease and hand cramps from long hours of typing into the night. The last place you expected to see it was at Pierre's quaint little shop, far from the industrialized nightmare of its competitor. Like any other change of season, you hiked to town to pick up seeds that were waiting to sprout in their new homes of freshly tilled dirt. The sweet jingle of a bell greeted you as you pushed open the shop doors, Pierre leaning on the counter actively engaged in a magazine. Not wanting to bug him, you leisurely browsed the short isles since you were technically a few minutes early for the shipment. Everywhere you looked colors jumped off the shelves, inviting you to buy in bulk for a discount. Upon closer inspection, you realized that nearly everything had been marked down way past their original prices. Curious, you grabbed a bag of chips and headed to the counter. By now, you weren't the only customer so you patiently waited behind Evelyn while Pierre helped her count out change. Even in moments like these, you had grown to appreciate what your life had become. In the city you never would have known everyone's name or the strong sense of community you felt here. It was a whole new world, one where the townsfolk had thankfully accepted you, well, most of them. Evelyn smiled at you on her way out and hinted that Alex was hoping you'd come by for a visit later. If you didn't know better, you'd have thought she was trying to get the two of you together, but she knew you didn't think of him like that. If anything, he was more of a brother to you than a potential love interest. Excited to checkout and head back to the farm to start raising crops, some that you had never planted before, you set the chips on the counter and asked for the usual. Pierre nodded as if caught up in his own world, retrieving the items and mumbling to himself about Joja Mart. Remembering the heavily discounted items, you asked what was up. Pausing, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Joja's been luring all my customers away with promises of lower prices, but from what I've seen it's not even true. I have to keep up with them somehow, but I think I may have to sell the shop if nothing changes soon."

"I'm sorry. Well, you'll always have me if that counts for anything. I can't stand Joja. Working for them was the worst mistake I've ever made. I hope everyone changes their minds before it's too la-." The door swung open and a man dressed in black called out to get the store's attention. Pierre nearly choked. The guy thrust his hand in the air, clutching coupons, and waved them around as if he owned the place. Everyone but you and Pierre rushed out of the store, coupons in hand, and the smug man made his way over. He was about to offer some to you but stopped dead in his tracks, face falling.

"You," he spat. It was only then you realized who this stranger was.

"You're the reason I'm out in the middle of nowhere! Your little episode at Joja cost me my cushy job in the city, and now I'm stuck here until the higher-ups decide to let me out of this hole."

Pierre burst out laughing, reveling in the irony he saw. The last place you expected to see your previous boss was Stardew Valley. It looked like you left quite the impression at Joja, though you hadn't meant to get anyone fired. You were about to say as much, but before you got the chance he stormed out of the shop, cursing his life.


End file.
